vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juliet Starling
Summary Juliet Starling is the Protagonist and Zombie Hunter of the game "Lollipop Chainsaw". She's a senior high school student with a secret of being from a bloodline of zombie hunters who wields a chainsaw as well as the head of her boyfriend Nick who she revived. She's also an experienced cheerleader and a bit of an airhead. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Juliet Starling Origin: Lollipop Chainsaw Gender: Female Age: 18 years old Classification: Highschool Student, Cheerleader, Zombie Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, reflexes, durability and strength, Cold Weapon mastery (Can use her chainsaw in various ways as well), Well adept in some sort of martial art (She fights as if she's cheerleading), Slight talent in Necromancy (Revived her boyfriend as nothing but a head and can use said head to possess headless zombies for a short period of time) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Sliced a Giant UFO in half) Speed: Supersonic (Kept up with Zed's Attacks which go at the speed of sound) with at least High Hypersonic reaction speed (Dodged lightning bolts and lasers) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Survived falling from the sky twice, the first time she was in a flying ship that was falling to the ground) Stamina: High Range: Standard to extended melee range (Depending on if she's using the chainsaw or not), A few meters with Nick Shoot, Several meters with the Chainsaw Blaster Standard Equipment: Chainsaw, Lollipops (Used for healing), her boyfriend's head, Pom-poms Intelligence: Described by her father as a tactical genius, although she can be a bit of an airhead (She didn't notice how her sensei was a pervert) Weaknesses: Juliet can be a bit emotional, like how she was desperate on how she didn't want her boyfriend Nick to become a zombie after he was bitten, so much that she cut his head off reducing him to a talking head. (juliet says that he's her moral support). Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chainsaw Dash:' Juliet Stabs her chainsaw to the ground and turns it on creating a speed boost that can propel Juliet off Ramps and can harm anyone who gets close *'Chainsaw Blaster:' Juliet's Chainsaw has the ability to turn into a gun allowing her to shoot explosive projectiles at enemies out of her reach (can shoot about 8-rounds at a time before reloading) *'Lucky Nick:' Whenever Juliet is in a pinch, she can use Nick's new powers to help her. Such as possessing headless bodies to help clear a path, using him as a launcher to stun zombies, and possibly revive her if the player gets the Roulette right. (A Nick Ticket required for every use) *'Butt Attack:' Juliet turns and kicks off the ground hitting the enemy with her butt. This attack will temporarily stun enemies but it's not very accurate. *'Armadillo Spin:' Juliet performs two low strikes before flipping into the air with her chainsaw sticking out in front; slicing anyone in her path. *'Body Bash:' Juliet leaps over something before doing a long way body blow to her opponent *'Brutal Cut:' Juliet does a wide low swing with her chainsaw before doing a high vertical slash then a large rising cut to finish it off *'Chainsaw Full Swing:' After she does a series of 3 Pom Pom Bashes, Juliet will do a leaping spin into the air and do a full swing with her chainsaw *'Chainsaw Paradise:' After Juliet does a series of Pom Pom Bashes, she will do a handstand and spin in a full circle with her chainsaw swinging around. *'Chainsaw Stab:' Juliet thrusts her Chainsaw in Front of her striking anyone ahead *'Chainsaw Strike:' Juliet does 2 full swings with her chainsaw before slamming it to the ground on her target *'Cheerleader Chain:' Juliet performs a quick series of powerful hits with her Pom poms. This can hit several enemies at once And soften them up for the kill. *'Dropkick:' Juliet leaps into the air and does a double kick; knocking her opponent away *'Holy Chainsaw:' After Juliet does a series of Pom-Pom Bashes, she does handstand and swings her chainsaw in 2 full circles before finally flipping into the air and bringing down her chainsaw onto the opponent's head *'Jump Stab:' Juliet leaps into the air before doing rapid chainsaw strikes *'Loli-O-Copter:' When Juliet does a chainsaw dash, she can jump out for a quick moment and begin to spin around; creating a tornado of skirt and Chainsaw teeth, striking anyone around *'Lollipop Split:' Juliet flips over her opponent before stabbing them in the back and slicing them in half *'Lolipop Stab:' Juliet jumps and dives down chainsaw first onto the opponent *'Maelstrom Spin:' Juliet does a series of low spins while moving forward, covering a wide area. This follows up with a chainsaw strike. *'Chainsaw Drill:' Juliet swings her chainsaw in two wide arcs, she propels herself forward striking anyone in her path. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Suda51 Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Tier 8